


Now the day is over.

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia)





	Now the day is over.

在街角偶遇他，已是正午之前的事。  
结果就演变成了现在这种状况。安东尼奥醒过来时还有些神志不清，迷糊地惦记着法国人早上交给他的会议概要，伸手去摸手机，却发现胳膊被压住了。  
——褐发的脑袋枕着他的左肩，呼吸沉稳，睡得正香。  
记忆中似乎出现了一段让人不太想去回溯的空白。安东尼奥瞪着陌生的天花板。房间里宛如刚刚经历过一场粘稠的恶斗，衣物像落叶般散了满地。他们现在是两根赤裸的树干，底下的枝条盘根错节交缠在一起，浑浊的污水将脚趾浸没，而顶上开着各自的花。  
他打量着身侧青年的面容。罗德里希紧闭着眼，蝶翼似的长长眼睫随着呼吸轻微起伏的模样，与他记忆中那个骨雕般白皙易碎的男孩相去不远。而那下抿的唇角和永远舒展不开的眉心提醒他，那段意气风发的时光已经结束了。他们躺在这里，像两块长满青苔的岩石，没有谁可以给谁取暖。  
他猜想彼端他梦里的每个细节。

罗德里希端着茶点过来的时候，西班牙人已经起身，给吉他校好了音。他用右手拨出了一个和弦，刚要继续弹下去，就想起什么似的，不好意思地收了手。  
“你……不喜欢吉他改编的吧？”  
“并不是这样哟，笨蛋先生。”  
他带着若有所思的笑意凑近来。蓝紫色的瞳孔在他眼中放大成一片温柔的海水，如同身后水鸟的翅尖划过的天际。黄昏顺着阳光渗透进来。他们交换着浅浅的吻，然后深入。他舔着对方的牙齿，新婚时立下的誓言从来没有像这样清晰地翻涌上来过——  
吻你到老，吻你的皱纹和牙床。吻你到天荒地老。

两个人在十字路口告别，回各自的领事馆。安东尼奥坚持给对方叫了车。他自己背着吉他慢慢往回走，脑海中不断回放褐发青年站在路口，提着小提琴箱茫然若失的模样，然后才想起自己忘了说再见。  
蒙彼利埃傍晚的街道散发着一股使人昏睡的魔力，白色的风从四面八方降临，温柔地将他包裹起来。两边悬铃木的枝桠絮絮地低语着，此起彼伏，在头顶撑开浓郁的华盖。不知从哪里过来的幼童，摇着满手小花，对他微笑。  
夕阳快要落下去了。

记得当时年纪小  
你爱谈天我爱笑  
有一回并肩坐在桃树下  
风在林梢鸟儿在叫  
我们不知怎样睡着了  
梦里花落知多少

#脑补吉他改编的肖邦Op28的前奏写出来的东西，顺便那张专辑就叫Now the day is over..


End file.
